The New Kid
by Hello.I'mMarySue
Summary: Addison’s best friend from New York comes to work at Seattle Grace. Addison finally has some one on her side and that sees things her way. will this new friend be able to help Derek and Addison’s marriage? Addek!


**For those of you reading Back Here in Seattle I know I haven't updated it in a while, but I got this idea and had to write it because it wouldn't leave me alone. Addison is defiantly my favorite character, so I thought I would write this. And its totally different from my other one. It sorta shows how Addison used to be before every thing happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy. But I do own Andy P**

**-**

"Addison, your free right?" Richard Webber asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I need you to go pick up the new attending from the airport. Her plain got in early and I have an emergency surgery." Richard informs her.

"Sure, right now?" Richard nods his head. "Ok what's her name and how will I know who she is?"

"Her names Andrea Kolhase and I have no idea how you'll know who she is. Sorry." Addison looks at him for a minute before answering.

"Yeah I'd love to go pick up the new attending!" Addison smiles at her mentor before walking to the locker room to make a call and get a few of her things.

-

Addison listens to the ring on the other end of the line and she heads for the hospital exit.

"_What?" _

"So your plane got in early?" Addison grins.

"_Yeah, I'm getting my luggage right- wait, Damnit! Who told you!?" _

"Richard," Addison laughed.

"_I knew I should have said something to him!"_

"Geese, Andy! Relax. He has no idea we are friends!"

"_It still would have been more fun to surprise you!"_

"Well now you get to surprise Derek!" Addison heard a giggle on the other end of the line. "What are you up to?"

"_Well I was just thinking that we act like we have never met before and then I can get the inside scoop on you!"_

"No!" Addison wined.

"_Why Addi? It would be fun! What happened to your sense of adventure?"_

"Well it would hardly be an adventure! Derek would see you and make a big deal out of it then every one would know and it would last all of 10 minutes."

"_Boo, you're no fun!" _

Addison laughed a shook her head.

"_Why don't you find Derek and tell him that I'm coming and let him in on our little secret!"_

"Ok fine. You win!" she walks around the hospital looking for Derek. Neither of them hanging up or saying anything.

"_Umm, Addi? Are we going to sit here or are you gonna get your lazy ass over here and pick me up?"_

"Right sorry. I'm trying to find Derek; I sorta forgot you were there."

"_You are so blonde Add. Bye." _

They both hang up their phone as Addison continues her search for her husband.

-

Addison and Andrea walk into the doors of Seattle grace laughing. Andy is a little bit shorter that Addison and very skinny. She has super straight, light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Well Dr. Kolhase, ill take you to the chiefs office." Addison said professionally. Andy just laughed at her. "Come on Andy! The nurses are starting to stare. We have to be professional."

"Sorry its weird to see you so professional." Andy snickered.

"Why?" Addison asked.

"I don't know, maybe because we practically ran North Shore." Andy smiled up at her friend.

"Well this isn't North Shore is it? Its Seattle grace."

"Fine I guess you are right." Andy stood up a little straighter and flattened out her shirt.

-

In Dr. Webber's office he is just finishing explaining how the hospital works and the rules.

"Oh and most importantly no sleeping with the interns. God knows we have enough of that." Richard said shaking his head. Andy shot a look at Addison.

"Yeah I heard you had an issue with that." she smirked.

"So Dr. Montgomery Shepherd here will give you a tour and get you started." Andy nodded and fallowed Addison out.

"Dr. 'Montgomery' Shepherd? When did the 'Montgomery' get added?" Andy hissed.

"When I found out Derek was in a relationship." Andy nodded.

"Well it sound weird. I don't like it. I'm officially taking the Montgomery out of your name for ever. And anybody who uses it will get the head bitten off." Addison laughed.

"Some how I don't doubt that," Andy grinned. They entered the cafeteria and spotted the interns.

"Interns! Score!" she quickly walked over to a near by table and sat down, hoping to catch some of their conversation.

"Flip out why don't ya." Addison sat down next to her. _God it great to have her around._ She thought.

"Ooo, ooo, I wanna see if I can tell who's who by what you have told me." Addison rolled her eyes.

They watch as Cristina snaps at George. George shuts his mouth and stared down at his food.

"The one that just yelled was Cristina and the one she yelled at was George. What did you say they called him? 'Bambi?" Addison laughed and nodded. "And I'm just gonna assume that the other guy is Alex and the blonde is Izzie because Meredith has that McDreamy Look." Meredith was staring off behind the two women. When they turned around there was none other that Derek Shepherd himself.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Addison says sarcastically. "We have a winner!"

"Ooo what did I win?" Derek said coming up behind them.

"Meredith!" Andy says, receiving a glare from her friend. "A Hug from me?"

"Hi, and you are…" he smiled and held out his hand.

"Andrea Kolhase, but you can call me Andy." She giggled.

"Very nice to meet you Dr. Kolhase. I'm Derek Shepherd, Addison's husband. So what are you tow lovely ladies up to?" he sat down on the other side of Addison.

"We were scoping out the interns. Were we really that naïve when we were interns?" Andy asked. She looked at her two best friend. They were looking at each other, not lovingly, more questioningly. As if to say 'what happened to us?' It was sad because they used to be so in love. "You to probably wouldn't remember, you were so caught up in each other." They all laughed a little.

Derek's pager went off. "Got to go. By ladies." He got up and kissed Addison on the lips before funning off.

"He hasn't done that it… got I can't even remember." Addison said sadly as she watched him run off.

"He still loves you Add." Andy told her.

"Well some times it sure doesn't feel like it." She said quietly.

"give him time. Hell eventually come around. Remember how long it took you to get over me stealing your boy friend?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I didn't talk to you for months."

"Yeah and that was just a boyfriend in collage." They laughed.

**-**

**Do you like it? Does anything not make sense? Most of it will be explained later. Addison is defiantly my favorite character, so I thought I would write this. And its totally different from my other one.**

**Read and review!**

**Kat**


End file.
